Supernatural Valentine's Day: Momentos
by Denise Ferreira
Summary: Desafio de Dia dos Namorados. One Shot, sem beta. Válido até dia 12. Sydney e Amy relembrando os momentos em que passaram.AU com personagens originais.


**N/A 1:** _Os personagens de Supernatural não me pertencem. Sou apenas uma fã que gosta de brincar com as inúmeras possibilidades que se apresentam na relação dos mesmos. Meus textos não têm fins lucrativos._

**N/A 2**:Desafio lançado por Crica. Segue a descrição:

"Sei que o Dia dos Namorados lá nos States se comemora em fevereiro, mas o nosso está chegando e, em tempo de hiato, pensei em ocuparmos nossas mentes criativas com mais uma brincadeira.  
Como nos outros desafios que temos feito, todo ficwriter pode participar, basta ter vontade e escrever, obedecendo àquelas velhas regrinhas: Oneshot, sem beta, onde personagens de Supernatural vivem situações ocorridas num Dia dos Namorados. Tá valendo romance, comédia, aventura, ou o velho e básico terror. Os textos deverão ser publicados entre os dias 31 de maio e 12 dejunho, usando o título "Supernatural Valentine's Day: ( mais o nome da fic dado por vcs)."

_**N/A 3 : I'M BACK**_!!! _Sentiram a minha falta?! Saibam que senti muita falta de vocês,viu?! Como o desafio está rolando, fiquei quase duas semanas escrevendo,pois o tico e o teco não estava funcionando. Até que tive uma ideia de fazer... como fosse uma "p__onte__ da 3ª para a 4ª fic. Tomara que vocês gostem,ideias é que não faltam para a próxima fic,que no meu ver,vai pegar_ _**FOGO**_!! _E escolhi uma música para embalar(e que toca no rádio do carro)... é __**My Heart, **__do __**Paramore**__,o link aqui(só juntar os espaços,como sempre): http: //ww w.4s hare m/f ile/31 21 653 0/127 c8 6d/10-para more-my _hea rt. h tm l?s=1_

_Já falei demais,né?!_

_**ENJOY IT**__!!!_

* * *

**MOMENTOS**

Durante o caminho para uma outra cidade para uma nova caçada,as nossas queridas heroínas conversam entre elas.

Sydney: Ah... acabou a música. Vou colocar mais uma vez.

Amy: Deixa rolar,Syd. Mania de repetir a música. Eu,hein?!

Sydney: Estraga prazeres!

Então,ela deixa rolar as músicas,até que... uma das músicas mexe muito com elas. E ao ouvir essa tal música,elas ficam silenciosas,e ficam um pouco pensativas. Pensando em tudo que passou até aquele momento,quando conheceram os irmãos. O que rolaram entre eles e o quanto eles são especiais para elas. Todos os momentos que passaram com eles que ficaram registraram na memória delas... como fosse um tipo de _flashback,_ e essa cena fica por muito,até a música acabar. Depois disso,a cena se encerra e começa a tocar músicas mais agitadas. Então... elas encontram um hotel no meio da estrada e alugam um quarto para descansarem um pouco e tirar aquele cheiro de fumaça da noite anterior. E chegando lá...

Sydney: Até que fim, vou descansar um pouco.

Amy: Só você?! Tô dando graças a Deus ,depois de tudo que aconteceu.

Sydney: É. Não vejo a hora de tirar esse cheiro de fumaça.

Amy: Eu também. Você veio quita. O que foi?

Sydney:Eu?!

Amy: É.

Sydney: Mas você também veio quieta.

Amy: Mas você parece que nasceu ligada no 220 volts.

Sydney: Sem graça! Eu estava pensando.

Amy(com uma cara de sacana): No quê?

Sydney: Em tudo que passamos até agora,sabe?!

Amy: Ah... tá. Pensei que fosse no Dean!

Sydney: Ora,dá um tempo,Amy!

Amy(rindo): Você falou isso... me lembrei da nossa 1ª caçada.

Sydney: Lembro como fosse hoje. Estávamos com muito medo.

Amy: É. Mas tudo deu certo. Lembro que estava me esborrando de medo, mas você... já foi cara de pau!

Sydney(rindo): É . Pelo menos,salvamos pessoas inocentes.

Amy: Isso foi a melhor recompensa de todo o nosso esforço. O bom mesmo era os rapazes que conhecemos durante a caça.

Sydney: Aquilo era chamado de "boa recompensa" ! Um melhor que o outro.

Amy: Ô se era! Teve uns que que... demos "uns amassos".

Sydney: É. Lembra do Andrew,do _Illinois_?

Amy: Ô se eu lembro. Jesus me abana!!! Ele era um pedaço.

Sydney(se abanando): E como era. Só de lembrar,me dá calafrios.

Amy: É. Pena que não rolou nada entre a a gente,pois... ele era casado.

Sydney: Mas senti que rolou um clima entre vocês dois.

Amy: Pelo menos rolou. Agora... lembra do Ivan,do _Oklaholma_?

Sydney: Nossa! Ô se eu lembro!

Amy: Rolou mais do que um clima entre vocês dois.

Sydney: É Nunca vou esquecer aqueles olhos azuis.

Amy: Mas ele era lindo mesmo. Pensei que você ia ficar por lá mesmo.

Sydney: já estava decidida em ficar,mas a caçada falou mais alto.... E você não ia livrar de mim tão cedo!

Amy: Sente saudades dele,né?!

Sydney: Até que um pouco. Passei momentos inesquecíveis com ele.

Amy: Pelo menos,ele e o pessoal da cidade ficaram sãos e salvos.

Sydney(suspirando): É verdade. Será que ele está bem?!

Amy: Ê ,Syd!

Sydney: É sério,Amy. Ele é daquelas pessoas que só quero bem.

Amy: Relaxa,amiga. Acho que ele está bem,sim!

Sydney: Tomara.

Amy: Tivemos amigos e inimigos.

Sydney: Amigos como... Jeremy,do _Ohio..._

Amy: Esse daí era uma bicha louca! Impagável! O único que sabe do nosso trabalho.

Sydney: Saudades dele.

Amy: Tinha a Megan,do _Texas_.

Sydney: Ela era uma fofa. Adorei conhecer essa garota.

Amy: Eu também.

Sydney: Mas bem que você ficou com irmão dela,né?!

Amy:Isso aí... **prefiro não comentar**,Syd!!

Sydney: Você é danadinha,isso sim!

Amy: Isso que dá "andando" com você!

Sydney: Faça-me rir,garota! Sou uma garota inocente,pura...

Amy(rindo): Tá bom! Você é um poço de luxúria.

Sydney: Sou nada! Sou quietinha.

Amy: Vou fingir que acredito,mocinha. Isso que "andar" com a Sally!

Sydney: Sally? De _Indiana_?

Amy: É. Aquela pevertida!

Sydney: Ela era maluquinha...

Amy: Olha quem tá falando...!

Sydney: Mas ela era muito legal.

Amy: Isso eu concordo. Quem diria que ela é caçadora.

Sydney: É verdade. Saudades daquela louca, "_tomada no Jiraiya_".

Amy: Não podemos esquecer dos nossos amigos recentes. Como...

Sydney: Stacy,do _Arkansas_!

Amy: Ela foi muito legal com a gente.

Sydney: É verdade. Saudades dela.

Amy: Eu também sinto saudades dela.

Sydney: Não podemos esquecer também da Victoria...

Amy: Da Melody e ...

As duas: Bobby!!(as duas começam a rir)

Sydney: Adorei conhece-los.

Amy: Falo o mesmo. Mas também conhecemos cada pessoa desagradável...

Sydney; Ah,é! Nem me diga. Só de lembrar,me dá uma certa raiva.

Amy: Lembra a Mandy?

Sydney: A de _Flórida_?

Amy: Essa mesmo!

Sydney: Aff!! Aquela era uma mala sem alça. Queria socar ela aquela garota!

Amy: E eu não?! Ainda bem que nos livramos dela rapidinho.

Sydney: Graças a Deus! Lembra a Kristin,do _Kentucky_?

Amy: Outra mala. Aquela lá eu queria metralhar!

Sydney:Eu ia te ajudar. Ela nunca gostou da gente.

Amy: Principalmente de você!

Sydney: É. Tenho culpa que o noivo dela era um gato!

Amy: Isso é verdade. Aonde aquele cara amarrou o jegue dele.

Sydney: Que erro.

Amy: Lembra do Levy?

Sydney: Nem me lembra. Que carinha insuportável.

Amy: Põe insuportável nisso.

Sydney: Mas adorei ver você dando um belo soco nele.

Amy: Tinha que fazer aquilo. Não aguentava ouvir a voz dele,tive que calar a boca daquele baú.

Sydney: Teve outros como: Marissa,Tiffany,Dana, e...

As duas: Bela!

Amy: Essa é a pior de todos que conhecemos. É a mistura de todos eles,mas... adoraria ver você dando uns tabefes nela.

Sydney: Mas você perdeu cada momento. Foi tudo de bom bater naquela quenga!

Amy: Imagino essa cena. Queria ver de camarote.

Sydney: Por causa de tudo que fizemos com ela, resolveu nos vingar fazendo lavagem cerebral nos nossos pais.

Amy:Nem me fale. Só de lembrar,me mordo de raiva.

Sydney: Não vejo a hora de acertar as contas com _aquelazinha_!

Amy: O que ela fez ,não tem perdão! Ainda ela vai ter o que merece!

Sydney: Mal poso esperar.

Amy: É só aguardar pra ver.

Sydney: Mudando de assunto... quem diria que no_ Arkansas_ tudo ia mudar.

Amy: _Arkansas_? Ah... tá!

Sydney: 2 horas depois...

Amy: Dá um tempo,garota! Mas é verdade... tudo ia mudar em _Arkansas, _quem diria mesmo!

Sydney: Aqueles dois dois... ia mudar a nossa vida. Um com aquela carinha de anjo e outro metido a machão.

Amy(rindo): É verdade. Parece que foi ontem que os conhecemos.

Sydney: Depois disso,nos reencontramos no _Tennessee_. Parece que ficamos mais... próximos,mas preferimos esconder os nossos sentimentos. Mas de _Arizona_...

Amy: O sentimento de um para o outro ficou tranparente.

Sydney: Até que... uma certa pessoa aproveitou e "_tirou o atraso_"!

Amy: Não enche o saco,Syd! Está falando assim porque está com inveja.

Sydney: Eu; Com inveja?!

Amy: É!

Sydney: Magina... sou uma menina que não pensa em segundas intenções!

Amy: Falando assim.... pensa que é santa.

Sydney: Mas sou uma santa.

Amy: Santa? Sei...

Sydney: Você está muito engraçadinha pro meu gosto.

Amy: Estou sendo realista,amiga.

Sydney: Sei.... (as duas caem na risada)

Amy: Conhecemos tanta gente bacana,mas eles.... sei lá! Nos encantaram de um jeito que é... inexplicável.

Sydney:Nisso eu concordo. Até hoje,lembro o jeito que você e o Sam se olharam pela 1ª vez. Achei tão fofo...

Amy: Para com isso,Syd. Assim fico sem jeito. Acho divertido a sua relação com o Dean,um tirando sarro da cara do outro. Não é por nada mas... vocês dois parecem mais o **Sr.** e **Sra. Smith**!

Sydney(rindo muito): Pior que é verdade. Acho que arranjei um Brad Pitt.

As duas começam a rir.

Amy: Acho que você jogou uma pedra na cruz,isso sim.

Sydney: Se eu joguei pedra na cruz,você jogou na loteria.

Amy: Como assim?

Sudney: O Sammyzinho é uma coisa tão... fofa! Ele é daquelas que pode contar sempre,sabe?! Dá pra ver que ele quer apenas... ajudar as pessoas,tipo... um ombro amigo.

Amy: É verdade. É nisso que me encantou nele ,principalmente aquele lindo sorriso.

Sydney: É um amigo que todo mundo de veria ter. E ... namorado também.

Amy(rindo): É. Agora porque são os "filhos postiços dos nossos pais.

Sydney: Mas agora.... eles viraram "genros".

Amy: Pior que é verdade!

Sydney: Me lembrei de uma coisa.

Amy: Qual?

Sydney: De que... te falei que nunca irei encontrar alguém tão bacana como Ivan?

Amy: Lembro.

Sydney: Bem... acho que já encontrei.

Amy: Isso eu notei. Até que adoro ver vocês dois juntos. E também achei alguém bacana como o Trey.

Sydney: Trey?

Amy: O irmão da Megan.

Sydney: Ah... tá.

Amy: Duas horas depois...

Sydney(rindo): Sem graça!

Amy: O papo tá bom,mas... nem tomamos banho.

Sydney: Ih... é mesmo. Eu vou tomar banho.

Amy: Vai nada! Eu que vou porque você demora muito.

Sydney: Não vou demorar nada,Amy.

Amy: Vai sim,te conheço!

Sydney: Tá bom,você venceu! Então... você vai e eu espero. Mas não demora,hein?!

Amy: Ok.

Então, a nossa japinha foi tirar o cheiro de fumaça com um belo banho,enquanto a amiga ficou esperando sentada na quina da cama,com seu_ laptop_ em seu colo,baixando músicas. Depois de uns 15 minutos,a nossa querida japinha sai do banheiro,toda cheirosinha.

Amy: Até que fim,tirei o cheiro de fumaça impregnada em meu corpo.

Sydney: O bebê tá "_cheloso_"! Agora é minha vez de tomar banho,tenho que tirar esse cheiro de fumaça,pois tô me sentindo um churrasco!

Amy: Que exagero,menina!

Depois,ela foi em direção ao banheiro e a Amy ficou sentada em uma das camas,mexendo no laptop,atrás de um caso a ser resolvido.

Depois de 20 minutos...

Sydney(saindo do banheiro): Pensei que estava dormindo

Amy: Não. Estou atrás... de um caso para ser resolvido.

Sydney: Isso é bom. Tô orgulhosa de você!

Amy: Engraçadinha!

Sydney; Mas você achou alguma coisa?

Amy: Até agora nada.

Sydney: Hum... você reparou que os meninos não deram sinal de vida?

Amy: É mesmo. Acho que eles caíram na cama,pois passaram a noite em claro.

Sydney: Verdade. Você tá com sono?

Amy: Não. Por quê?

Sydney: Vamos sair um pouco?

Amy: Pra aonde?

Sydney: Achar um lugar para distrair um pouco,beber alguma coisa...

Amy: Até que não é má ideia,Syd.

Sydney: Não é melhor... chamar os meninos?

Amy: Vai que eles estão dormindo?

Sydney: Não custe nada a tentar,né?!

Amy: Você é teimosa,hein?!

Então,elas se arrumam e passam no quarto em que eles estão hospedados. Uma delas bate na porta várias vezes e nenhum dos dois atendem. Para a sorte delas,só tinha um aviso de "não perturbe. Mas como elas não queriam esperar... entram no quarto.

Depois....

Amy(falando baixo): Falei que eles estavam dormindo?!

Sydney (falando baixo): Como ia saber?! Mas... eles não ficam bonitinhos quando dormem.

Amy(falando baixo): É verdade. Que bonitinhos!

Sydney(falando baixo): Olha aonde amarramos o nosso jegue!

Então,elas ficam... os admirando dormindo. Até que... um deles acorda com os cochichos delas e v~e as duas no pé da cama.

Sydney: Oi bebê!

Sam(sonolento): O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

Amy: Isso foi culpa da Sydney. Não queria incomodar vocês.

Dean(sonolento): O quê que essas duas estão fazendo aqui?

Amy: Culpa da sua "namoradinha".

Sydney: Agora tudo eu,né?! É que vamos sair para distrair um pouco,beber alguma coisa...

Amy: E ela teve a ideia de chamar vocês.

Sam: Nós?!

Sydney: É.

Dean: Por quê?

Sydney : Para sair um pouco,esquecer que somos caçadores.

Amy: Eu gostei da ideia. E vocês?

Sam: Até que não é uma má ideia.

Dean: Opa! Isso eu topo.

Sam: Mas... nós temos que nos arrumar,não vamos ir assim,né?!

Amy: Qualquer coisa,vamos esperar vocês aqui na porta.

Sam: Ok.

Sydney: Não vão demorar,hein?! Não vão passar maquiagem,fazer chapinha...

Dean: Você não é Ave-Maria,mas é cheia de graça,hein?!

Sydney: Mas estou falando a verdade.

Dean: Falando assim,está parecendo o seu pai.

Sam: Filha de peixinho,peixinha é.

Sydney: Não sou uma peixinha,sou uma linda sereia!

Amy: Se acha,coitada!

Sydney: Já estamos falando demis. Vamos lá pra fora.

Amy; Não demorem,hein?!

Dean: Sim,senhora!

Então,elas saem e ficam esperando os meninos,enquanto eles se arrumam. Depois de meia hora...

Dean: Demoramos?

Amy: Até que não.

Sydney: Falei pra vocês não fazerem chapinha!

Sam; Você é muito sem graça!

Amy: Agora que você percebeu?

Sydney: Sou nada,bebê da tia! Sou a única normal daqui da turma.

Amy: Normal? Você! Magina...

Dean: Então... vamos ou não?

Amy: Vamos,tio!

Sam: Mas que carro vamos?

Amy: É verdade. Qual?

Sydney: Vão dois em cada carro.

Amy: Fazer o quê! Vamos nessa!

Então,o nosso querido quarteto entram em seus carros, caem na estrada,atrás de diversão,esquecer um pouco que são caçadores. Depois de alguns minutos,eles avistam um bar próximo a rodovia,eles estacionam os carros e saem deles a caminho do tal bar. Nesse local tinha um clima bastante agradável,já os contagiaram ao entrarem. Os quatro se divertiram a beça,conversaram,riram,um zoando com a cara do outro,e esse clima gostoso dura por muito tempo. Depois de ficarem horas,eles vão embora do local,sentido hotel,e lá eles comentam a cada momento que passaram no bar. Depois de tantos comentários,foram para os quartos em que estão hospedados e foram descansar,pois no dia seguinte seria um novo dia.

**FIM**

**

* * *

**

**N/A: **_Gostaram? Espero que sim..._

_E pra quem não sabem,Amy e Sydney são duas personagens que eu criei. Que me segue desde da fic "Ilusão",sabe do que estou falando. E desde então,elas tennham encantado a todos durante as suas sagas. Tomara que encantam vocês também._

_Como sabem,faço de tudo pra que vocês entenderem a cada palavra que escrevo. Tem gente que tem dificuldade pra entender a minha fic,eu entendo pois tem fic que fico confundindo falas,pois o travessão ás vezes me confunde. Missão cumprida! Agora,aguardem a 4ª fic... que __**PROMETE**__!!_

_Beijos mil a todos._


End file.
